Blame it on the Hennessy
by BekaBotulinum143
Summary: One-shot. Matt and Mello meet for the first time in a bar, the both of them get drunk, and Matt brings Mello home. Rated M for sex. ;


The world started to spin the more I drank from my bottle of Hennessy, so I decided I'd give the rest to Mello. The bar wasn't far from where I lived, so I figured I may as well take him home with me.

I turned and started to walk out of the building, certain he was behind me. Once we got outside I realized it had gotten a lot colder after the hours we'd spent inside. I looked up as the wind ruffled my hair and I saw that Mello had come next to me, I turned my head to face him, seeing him sway a little from the drink and I smirked at him. He turned towards me but didn't say anything, his eyes glossy from the inebriation.

The drink I'd given him was becoming empty quick. I laughed a little to myself as I grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction to my house. Surprisingly, he didn't protest.

As we were walking along the street I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, he dropped the bottle and I heard it smash against the concrete before I grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall, I mouthed into his ear, "Hey," He gasped before I smashed my lips against his, he tried to talk but my lips muffled anything he wanted to say, but after a minute or so he gave in.

"Come on."

Once we got to my apartment I nearly have to shove the key in the lock, dropping it a few times in excitement, I groan in desperation but finally manage to get the door unlocked, I kicked open the door so hard it smashed against the wall as I was grabbing Mello and throwing him inside of my house.

I kick it back closed, not bothering to take the keys out of the lock and felt the reverberation of the door resonate across the living room. I grabbed the back of his head and heard him wince in pain, but I didn't care and pushed him against the wall where we were standing, he was facing the wall and I pressed myself against his ass, making sure he feels my hardening length against his tight leather pants. I tried to hold back the urge to take him where we stand and lean forward and bite down on his shoulder, he cried out in pain and I took that chance to cover his mouth with my hand and clamp down harder with my teeth. A growl escaped my throat before moving up his neck, biting every inch until I was at his ear, "Are you ready?" I growled the words, he tried to talk but my hand was in the way; he settled for whimpers instead, making this whole ordeal that much harder for me.

I wrapped the hand that was covering his mouth in his hair, directing him to the sofa and I threw him on it, this time I made sure he was facing me so that he could see that _I_ was the one pleasuring him, not anyone else. So that _my_ face was imprinted behind those eyelids. I ripped his pants down, hearing them rip and tear in protest, but I was too far deep to really notice. I looked up at his face, his eyes were half-closed, the bite mark I left on his shoulder already bruising. Once I got his pants off I pressed against him, rubbing my hips against his bare length, I was still fully-clothed, of course.

I took him in my hand, it started to throb from the exposure to the air and my hand, and I quickly moved my hand up and down. He started to groan and writhe from the pleasure, and I stopped, he whimpered again in protest. At the same time I placed my other hand in his hair, pulling his face back to where he was facing up and I leaned down and bit down on his neck using the same pressure I used on his shoulder. As I did that, I unbuttoned my own pants, pulling my pants and boxers down to where I can take myself out and pressed it against his ass, his voice came in a panic: "W-What? N-No preparation?"

He tried to struggle and get away, but I wasn't going to have that.

"If you try to get away I'll just have to tie you up and you're going to have to take it however I want to give it to you." I growled in his ear. That seemed to shut him up.

I mean it's not like he didn't want this. There was already pre-cum spewing out from his tip. I smirked down and him and pressed my head against his hole, he protested again, but I just pulled his hair harder before slamming into him, the tightness almost painful. I groaned in pain as I thrusted faster inside him.

He let out scream after scream as I slammed into him, I quickly let go of his hair and covered his mouth, I had to make sure he stayed quiet, I do live in an apartment, after all.

I almost lost it once he grabbed on my shoulders and clawed down my back, but quickly regained myself once he was done. I tried to find his prostate and aim there, after a few tries I got it, I could tell because he arched his back, his screams turning into moans. The more he cringed, the more I would lose control over myself. I shuddered in pleasure as he tightened against me, I kept my hand over his mouth, but he just got louder and louder anyway.

It didn't take long before I felt my stomach and shirt get soaked from his orgasm as his legs wrapped around my waste and his teeth clamped down on my hand, but I wasn't done yet. The world continued to spin around me as his tired body laid on the sofa, squirming from the pain and the pleasure.

Finally, I reached my own climax and slammed hard against him as I came into him, biting down on the other side of his neck while doing so, I kept biting until I tasted the metallic tang of his blood go into my mouth. I tried to thrust a few more times, but before long it became too much for me and I had to pull out, the both of us panting from the excursion.

"Fuck." Was all Mello said before slipping into unconsiousness.


End file.
